


Caught in the Act

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Martyn catches Dan and Phil having sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

“Oh goody. Back on the bus again,” Dan says as he climbs onto the tour bus. His voice is laced with disinterest and sarcasm. Phil smiles weakly at the back of his head and continues to trudge behind him.

Phil understands where Dan is coming from. They’re both grateful for the opportunity to travel across America and preform for their fans. However, they are tired, worn out, and desperately in need of a bed that doesn’t move when they’re trying to sleep.

Phil watches as Dan walks into Phil’s bedroom. He doesn’t really mind. Phil would prefer to sleep with his boyfriend. That really hasn’t been possible on tour. They haven’t come out to anyone yet so it’s hard to get alone time. The times that people have caught them sleeping in the same bed, they’ve played it off like they fell asleep watching a movie. Nobody really blinks twice at that. However, they both feel lucky that no one has caught them having sex yet.

Dan flops face first onto the bed. He lets out a frustrated sigh. Phil shuts the door behind him and moves around the room in order to get ready for bed. By the time he has his pajamas on, Dan hasn’t moved an inch. Phil pokes him in the side with his finger.

“Dan? Come on. Get ready for bed,” Phil quietly says. Dan grunts and wiggles around a bit.

“I can’t move. I’m stuck,” Dan counters. Phil rolls his eyes and smiles at the other man.

“Uh huh. Sure you are Dan,” Phil sarcastically replies. He poking Dan right under the ribs. Dan winces and attempts to move away from Phil’s finger. Phil chuckles as he watches Dan fail at worming his way across the bed.

“No,” Dan wines sleepy. Phil grasps Dan’s shoulder and attempts to move him. Dan swats at Phil’s arm in a lazy and awkward manner. To Phil, Dan seems determined to make getting ready for bed more difficult than it has to be. Phil knows a sure fire way to get him moving though.  

He leans down and begins to place kisses along the left side of Dan’s back. They more closely resemble tiny, little pecks then full on kisses. Phil’s fingers are dancing across the right side. He can feel Dan beginning to melt under his touch.

Phil’s smiling by the time that he’s reached Dan’s neck. He nips gently at the skin before placing a wet, open mouth kiss over the spot. Dan lets out a quiet whine. He can feel Phil repeating the action over and over again across the back of his neck.

Dan wiggles enough that Phil has to sit back on his heels. Dan rolls onto his back and moves so that he’s now laying horizontal across the bed instead of at an angle.

Phil reaches out and links their hands together. He’s rubbing his thumb gently across the back of Dan’s hand. They gaze lovingly at each other with content smiles on their faces. The air between them becomes warm with sparks of electricity.

Dan pulls his hand away and stretches his arms open wide towards Phil. He makes grabby hands towards the man. Phil can feel his heart melt a little. He gladly sits on top of Dan’s thighs and buries his head in Dan’s chest.

Dan wraps his arms around Phil. He lightly drags his fingertips up and down the man’s back. Phil starts placing lazy, gentle kisses along Dan’s neck and across his collarbone. Phil shifts slightly. It causes their crotches to align and rub together. They moan and grab each others faces for a kiss.

While engaging in a tongue war for dominance, Phil’s fingers make their way down Dan’s torso. He tugs at the hem of Dan’s shirt. Dan pushes himself off the bed and grabs the material at the nape of his neck. Once he’s rid of his shirt, Dan flops back onto the bed.

Dan isn’t about to be the only one becoming naked. He grabs the bottom of Phil’s shirt and begins to work it up his body. Phil gets the hint and quickly rids himself of his shirt. He then drops his head in the crook of Dan’s neck so he can cover it in kisses. Their chests are flushed together and they’re rutting against each other.

They can each feel how hard the other one is becoming. Phil begins working his way down Dan’s torso. He’s leaving open mouth kisses in his wake. Dan is dragging his hands along Phil’s back and tangling his fingers in the other boy’s dark hair.

Phil reaches the button on Dan’s jeans. He looks up at him with questioning eyes. Dan nods his head. Phil undoes the pants and pulls them down slightly. He hooks his fingers under the elastic of Dan’s boxers before looking back up at him.

Dan looks down at Phil. His normally clear, blue eyes are cloudy with lust. His pupils are dilated. Dan figures that his eyes are in a similar state judging by the way Phil’s staring at them. Dan feels his cheeks momentarily turn pink.

He nods his head. Phil starts pulling down his underwear. Once they reach the top of his pants, Phil begins to drag both articles down Dan’s legs. Dan kicks them off of his feet in an attempt to help.

Phil climbs off the bed and tosses the clothing to the side. Dan props himself up on his elbows and watches as Phil finishes stripping. Dan raises his eyebrow at the sight of Phil’s cock springing free from his underwear. Phil wiggles his eyebrows in response and Dan lets out a laugh.

Phil grabs the lube out of his bag and settles between Dan’s legs. They share a passionate kiss with one another. Phil lightly strokes Dan’s cock. Dan moans into Phil’s mouth. Phil drags his fingers down and circles Dan’s hole.

He pulls his hand away and opens the lube bottle. He slicks up his fingers and slides one into Dan. Dan’s as tight as always, but one finger isn’t enough. Phil adds a second one and begins to scissor them.

“Shush,” Phil hisses. He’s now working three fingers in Dan’s ass and Dan is becoming quite loud. Dan places his clenched fist in front of his mouth and bites down. He’s aware of the people else where in the bus. Neither of them want people to start complaining about the noises.

Phil pulls his fingers out and lubes up his cock. He pushes Dan’s legs up to his chest and slowly sides his cock in. He gives Dan a moment to adjust.

“Move,” Dan whispers. He pulls his fist away from his mouth and grabs Phil’s shoulders. Phil slowly drags his cock out before slamming it back in. Dan lets out a rather loud moan. He’s not as loud as he could be, but it was pretty loud.

Phil brings his hand up and covers Dan’s mouth. Dan’s eyes are wide with confusion. Phil never gags him. He’s always telling Dan how much he loves the noises the boy makes.

“We have to be quiet,” Phil huffs out. Dan nods his head and turns his attention to Phil’s thrusts. The feeling is amazing. He feels so full and so warm. Dan throws his head back and closes his eyes. His nails are digging into Phil’s shoulders.

Phil is grunting quietly. He’s biting his lip in an attempt to be quiet. He can hear people moving around in the other parts of the bus. His thrusts are short, but deep. Dan is writhing with pleasure. Phil’s not sure how much longer either of them are going to hold out. Suddenly the door opens. Phil freezes as a voice intrudes the room.

“Hey Phil. Have you seen-,” the voice stops. Phil watches Dan’s eyes grow wide with fear. They turn their head to look at the intruder. Martyn is stood in the doorway. His eyes are wide with shock and his jaw is on the floor.

Phil can feel Dan’s hole clenching involuntary around his softening cock. Phil isn’t sure what to do. He’s never been caught having sex before. Before he can make a decision, Martyn makes one for him. He sputters an apology and slams the door shut.

Phil pulls out and sits on the edge of the bed. He buries his reddened face in his hands. A sudden burst of laughter from behind him causes him to turn around. Dan is curled into a ball laughing like the situation is the funniest thing ever. Phil swats his hand at the boy.

“I’m sorry,” Dan apologizes once he’s calmed down a bit.

“It’s not funny. My brother just caught us having sex,” Phil moans before dropping his head back into his hands.

“I’m aware. It’s just funny to me that he would be the one to catch us,” Dan explained. They sat in silence for a while. Phil lets out a sigh and stands up.

“I guess we better go talk to him,” Phil reasons. Dan nods in agreement. They pull on clothes and slowly shuffle out of the room. The air in the bus is thick with tension. They step into the main living area; only to be greeted with silence. A shell shocked Martyn is sitting on the couch. Phil rubs the back of his neck with one hand and grasps Dan’s with the other. Dan stands a step behind Phil, as if he’s hiding behind him.

“So you caught us having sex,” Phil starts. He’s not sure where he’s going with this conversation, but feels like they should get the obvious out of the way.

“Yes I did,” Martyn replies. He keeps his eyes trained on the carpet.

“I-Er-I don’t know what to say,” Phil confesses. Martyn looks up at them. They both swallow hard; scared about what Martyn could say.

“Just lock the door next time or hang out a sock,” Martyn says. The boys are a bit taken back.

“You don’t care?” Phil asks in disbelief. He’s not sure what he thought Martyn was going to say, but that sure wasn’t it.

“No. Clearly you guys have a relationship. It’s not my place to judge. Just lock your door or something. That’s all I ask.” Martyn smiles at them. Both of the boys let out the breath they’ve been holding. There’s a brief awkward moment until Dan starts laughing. Martyn and Phil look at him with puzzled expressions.

“It’s funny that this is how we tell Martyn we’re dating. Maybe we should tell everyone the same way,” Dan wheezes out between bouts of laughter. Martyn shakes his head. Phil rolls his eyes before lightly slugging Dan in the shoulder.

“No way,” Phil states.


End file.
